finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Azim Steppe
The Azim Steppe is a location in Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. Profile A vast expanse of grassland that stretches across the far reaches of northern Othard, the Azim Steppe is said to be the ancestral home of the Au Ra, and remains to this day the home of the nomadic Xaela clan. Devout worshipers of the Dawn Father and the Dusk Mother─Azim and Nhaama─the Xaela are known for their unique set of beliefs. They are divided into fifty different tribes, all of which are very territorial and are engaged in a constant and fierce battle for land. The people of each tribe are led by their "Khan" or leader, and in turn they are all led by the Khagan, who can be replaced yearly through tribal combat known as the "Naadam". The culture of these Xaela are based on Mongolian tribes, mirroring certain names, customs and fashions. Locations These vast grasslands are home to many nomadic Xaela tribes. Aetherytes There are Aetherytes located in the following two areas: *Reunion, North of the Ruby Sea passage. *The Dawn Throne, in the center of the map. *Dhoro Iloh, west most of the map, it is also home to the Namazu beast tribe Areas The Azim Steppe contains the following areas: *The Sea of Blades - Grasslands area to the east. *Onsal Hakair - Mountainous area to the north. *The Towering Still - Mountainous area to the west, also supports a network of caves. *Azim Khaat - The center area, containing giant stone structures that look like fingers, and a bowl structure that overlooks the Azim Steppe. *Nhaama's Retreat - Grasslands leading to the Nhaama Desert. Settlements Reunion Used by traders from all over to sell their various wares, considered neutral ground and guarded by the Qestir Tribe. Mol Iloh Home of the Mol Tribe, who rely on the Gods to guide them in their daily lives. They tend to move their camp to continue supporting their livestock in the harsh environment. Dotharl Khaa Home of the Dotharl Tribe. In the language of the Steppe, "khaa" means spring, which is located at the center of their tribe. It is a rare oasis in the deathly dry climes of the Nhaama Desert. The Dawn Throne Holy Land to the Xaela, said to be sculpted by the hands of Azim the Dawn Father and birthplace of his son. Azim's face is etched into the base of the province. Currently home to the Oronir and Buduga Tribes. Weather The Azim Steppe's climate may exhibit any of the following weather conditions: *Fair Skies *Rain *Clouds *Wind *Gales Places of Interest *Ragill's Reckoning - Defensive wall outside the tribe of Reunion, presumably created to keep out the beasts and establish a more permanent position for the mostly-nomadic Xaela tribes. *Path of the Craven - Broken wooden bridge northeast of Reunion, leading across The Wound where presumably more Xaela tribes live. *Qerel Iloh - A Qerel camp destroyed by the Chaghan, an offshoot of their people taken to madness by their inner beast. *Kahkol Iloh - Broken down settlement of the Kahkol tribe, ravaged by disease and the Buduga. *The Dusk Throne - A massive statue depicting Nhaama, the Dusk Mother, half-sunken in the sands of the desert of the same namesake. *Ceol Aen - Xaelan monument of ancient stone pillars, engraved with tribal songs of the Steppe, and said to sing themselves when the wind takes them. *The Uyagir Caves - Once home to the Uyangir tribe, the caves have since been taken by the hostile Matanga, a race of Oliphant-like beastmen known to slaughter Xaela for the pleasure alone. *Chakha Zoh - Tomb of the revered Xaela Chakha, who faced a fierce dragon to protect her people. Tribes that triumph at the Nadaam will customarily lay offerings at her shrine. * The House of the Crooked Coin - A monument of unknown origin, believed to be a shard of Nhaama. Those of the Dotharl will traditionally throw themselves into the crevasse to break their cycle of reincarnation. These named rivers run from the lake at the bottom of the Dawn Throne, they are called "Khaal" which means river. *Hak Khaal *Rai Khaal *Nem Khaal *Tao Khaal *Yat Khaal Development Gallery FFXIV Azim Steppe 01.png FFXIV Azim Steppe 02.png FFXIV Azim Steppe 03.png FFXIV Azim Steppe 04.png Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Plains